


24/7

by Left_Handed_Rick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 90’s Pop-Culture References, Aromantic Character, Citadel Hookup Culture, Flat Character Arc, Fluff, Gas Station AU, Morty Pride, Multi, Service Kink, Sex Work, Short Adventures, Switch-Rick, call me beep me, chance encounters, good vibes only, maladaptive daydreaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick
Summary: "Good Vibes Only."
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez & Rick Sanchez, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Interconnected Fics from The Starry Citadel AU





	24/7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melpster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpster/gifts).



> _Dedicated to Melpster. A fandom friend who always reminds me to appreciate the everyday in-the-moment adventures.  
> _
> 
> ### Author’s Note: 
> 
> Adding this fic to the Starry AU as a nice, much-needed break from the angst. This will be a collection of vignettes for Manager Rick and will consist of short stories and smutty one-shots with minor characters (who might be a main character in another Starry AU fic). Check each Chapter A/N for individual Summary.  
> 
> 
> ### The Starry Citadel AU
> 
> [✦ Fic Art & Endnotes](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/24-7.html)   
>  [✦ Starry AU Homepage](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/index.html)   
>  [✦ Starry AU Citizens](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/citadel-citizens.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The supervising Manager of the Morty Mart can generally fire an employee for any reason or for no reason at all._  
>  – The Morty Mart Onboarding Manual for New Hires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Length:** ~10,000 words
> 
> _**Chapter Tags:** Disco Fever, Roller Rink, Roller Disco, Skate Jamming, Morty Pride, Morty Coming Out, Discussions of Sexuality, Mortysexual, Unicorn Horns, Silver Palm, Entertainment District, Partying, Dance Clubs, Morty Pride Community, I’m low-key Furry Trash, Rick can’t Roller Skate, Rick Flirts with Everyone, Quitting Jobs, Moving into a new phase of life. _

“I’m uh, I’m gonna quit... I’m quitting.”

Interrupted from reading an entirely self-indulgent profile piece on the Flesh Curtains, Manager Rick’s eyes flicked up from the _Ricking Stone_ magazine clutched in his fingers. He peered toward Unicorn Morty, who had removed his uniform, gripping the apron in a shaking fist at his side.

“What’s this all about?”

“I’m just,” Morty's lip trembled as he attempted to explain his reasons to his supervisor. His gaze shifted away from Rick, and his voice cracked as it climbed into a frustrated shout. He channeled his emotions into the piece of fabric and hurled it to the ground.

“I’m just wasting my time here!”

The rows of refrigerated items hummed against the tense silence that swelled between them and the swing shift manager of the Morty Mart abandoned the magazine to precariously approach the situation unfolding in front of him.

He paused, bending over to pick up the apron, and dusted it off before cradling it in his hands in silence. Morty caught his supervisor’s ashen expression, and the anger crumpled on his face as he apologized for the sudden outburst, bringing the palm of his hand to his face to push away the shimmering tears.

“I-I’m sorry, Rick.”

“It’s okay.”

“I just. I feel like I’m going nowhere. Like I’m stuck!”

“Hey, that’s okay—”

“—Like I’m not doing anything with my life. Like I’m never going to do anything—”

“And that’s o—”

“It’s not okay!” Morty fiercely interrupted with another high pitched voice, and Rick fell quiet once more.

“Nothing is okay! Rick, I need to get out of Mortytown! Do something more than _this_ with my life!” Unicorn Morty gestured to the surrounding space of the Morty Mart, unimpressed, and Manager Rick sharply looked down toward the apron in his hands, hoping to hide his own expression from the teen.

“I don’t want to be stuck here forever!”

The older man clutched the apron against his chest, caressing a thumb over the nametag. Due to the high employee turnover rate at the Morty Mart, It was a generic badge that simply read _‘Morty I_ ’, because, on the Citadel, a sense of self could be reduced to such a common denominator.

With each new employee, Manager Rick scrubbed it clean, decorating it to add some personality that reflected the Morty wearing it. His thumb preemptively scrubbed across the row of small stickers, trailing over the hearts stars and horseshoes, and stopping at the pot of gold and rainbows, remembering how enthralled he’d been to find them at the discount Schmeckles Store because they _were fucking perfect._

Mortys never worked at the Morty Mart for very long, and Rick _had_ been suspecting for some time that this Morty's employment was of _the sooner-than-later inevitability._ Unicorn Morty was a hard worker. Ambitious. Always looking to improve something. Even though he’d only been at the small convenience store for a short while, he’d already made a lasting impact.

But in the past few days, Manager Rick had observed the growing frustration of his employee as the anthropomorphic unicorn tried to grapple with the concept of working a dead-end minimum-wage job like this: forever.

He looked past the flamboyant facade of the boy who’d been literally reduced to a Morty by the environment he was trying to fit himself into, and the clarity of the moment pierced Manager Rick’s heart like the shimmering pastel horn bursting from the teen’s skull.

The recognition hurt like hell because as much as Manager Rick didn’t want to agree with one of his best employees, he had no choice. He let out a long drawn-out sigh and chewed his lip before letting a curse slip from his mouth. His gaze fell to stare at the filthy fake tile laminate at their feet.

 _“Well, fuck._..another one bites the dust.”

Countless Mortys had passed under his supervision, and although it would have made Manager Rick’s job easier to keep an emotional distance, he couldn’t help but grow attached. Even toward the employees who had only worked with him for a short while. He’d be damned if the single shitty day of having to say goodbye prevented him from having a sincere relationship in every other. But even after all this time working the Morty Mart, the shitty days could still catch him off guard.

“I'm Sor—”

“—Save it, kid. I-I-I never expected forever…” Morty reached for the apron, but Manager Rick clutched it tightly to his chest. “...just give me the rest of today, so I can figure out how to cover your shifts.”

Morty was struck dumb at the straightforward, acquiesced response, and sputtered for a moment, before beginning an attempt to take his words back.

“Aw Jeez, Rick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...to say something mean about—”

Rick cut him off, making his way to the back of the store to collect himself. He snatched a _Simple Rick’s_ wafer from the endcap and held up his hand to cut their conversation short.

“It’s okay, Mort. _I get it._ Thanks for giving me one more—a few more hours. Really. I don't mean that sarcastically.”

· ✦ ·

There were no _dream jobs_ in Morty Town. There was just work that was worth Rick’s time and work that wasn’t. Rather than taking the pithy advice of _doing what he loved_ to heart, Manager Rick compromised to make a living. He had learned to be able to find love in what he did. He worked hard to make working at the Morty Mart something that was worth his time, and deserving of his best efforts.

He’d found a way to make it work for himself, but this place was going to suck the magic out of Unicorn Morty if he let it.

He’d seen the scenario play out a hundred times. First, Morty would stop caring about his day-to-day responsibilities, then he’d figure out how to work _just hard enough_. Eventually, he’d lose his motivation to change jobs, and settle for going through the Citadel’s motions as the daily grind left him with a broken spirit.

Some Morty’s were able to find equilibrium. The ones that didn’t put their whole selves into the work they did. But other Mortys, like Unicorn Morty, needed more freedom and meaning than could be found in the 9-5 job description of a Morty Mart employee.

It was selfish, but Rick would rather fire Unicorn Morty than see his wild untamed spirit broken.

Feeling more tired than usual after shutting himself into his office, Rick placed his hands over his lower back and leaned into the popping release of cartilage with a crotchety groan, before dragging out the chair from under his makeshift desk, and sinking into its uncomfortably familiar curve.

Unimpressed with his own unorganized mess, Rick filtered through the unkempt stacks of paper on his desk, trying to remember where he had stuck his employee applications. When he finally found them, organized by date, he immediately tossed out the bottom half, not even willing to give it a shot. He picked through the top five in the stack, stopping to grimace at one sheet in particular: the Morty hadn't even filled out the form, leaving only their name and contact information scrawled across the paper.

He sighed, lamenting that he always lost the best employees too quickly, but that’s just what it was. It didn't mean he was gonna lower his hiring standards.

He spent the remainder of the day shift-chasing what felt like a multiverse of dead ends. Unsurprisingly, most of the applicants he called—if they even bothered to answer—unapologetically informed him that they’d already found other work, and eventually, Manager Rick caved and carelessly tossed every single application into the trash, resigning himself to covering the day shift until some lucky Morty wandered in looking for his chance.

It was a low bar, but one didn't exactly need to be a genius to run a cash register. That was, _apparently_ , the level of intelligence required for the role of "supervisor".

He reluctantly rose from his office work desk with an over the shoulder glance to the empty cot, and the small room that had suddenly become his _home away from home_. Slightly larger than a boiler room, it held just enough space for the basic necessities of comfort.

Even then, it was a better deal than half the singles in Morty Town.

He cupped his hands over his face and momentarily smoothed out the worry lines over his cheeks and forehead as he anticipated the long weeks stretching out ahead of him. He glanced toward his Rick-up calendar, grateful that _Nurse Rick ICD-10_ would be spread open for him in the coming weeks to keep him company. _Universe knows_ he’d need it with his schedule.

Rick’s eyes drifted from the pinup down toward the current date, and he swore when he realized what day on the Citadel it was: Morty Pride. Fuck. He can’t believe He’d forgotten, and suddenly everything about Morty’s breakdown suddenly fell into place. Rick felt like an asshole for even putting him on the schedule today.

He took a bite from his wafer, pushing thoughts his upcoming _staycation_ from his mind. Still holding the candy bar in his mouth, he rushed to gather his belongings. He reached to the coat rack for his jacket, slipping a multicolored windbreaker before tossing his pager and managerial keyring into the _Office of Citadel Tourism’s_ cheap novelty shoestring bag (he’d lifted it from the store’s own display rack because no Rick or Morty _this far_ from the Tourist District was going to buy anything from that mandated piece-of-shit display).

He stepped out of his small office, turning to lock the door behind him before looking up to take in the sight of the Morty Mart. His Simple Rick’s wafer cookie fell from his mouth as it gaped at the pristine shining space.

Everything in sight had been given a long-overdue deep-cleaning. It was a job that had been weighing on the back of Rick’s mind, insisting on being addressed before it became a matter of unignorable urgency, but it was also a job that he’d been too tired to take on himself (or order one of his employees to take on for him).

It was an everyone or no-one type deal, but Unicorn Morty had been hard at work on his last day, cleaning everything in a fraction of the time. It was above and beyond what Manager Rick was paying him.

“Hey. Uh, do you believe in magic...” Manager Rick reached down to collect his candy bar, uncharacteristically unconcerned to put the wafer cookie back into his mouth. He stepped into the open floor and glanced toward the Morty who was sheepishly avoiding eye-contact. A purple blush was spreading across his cheeks.

Manager Rick blinked, still waiting to wake up as his gaze shifted between the Morty Mart and Morty. The teen was still quitting, but it felt like a huge weight felt like it had been suddenly lifted from Manager Rick’s shoulders.

“...Cause I'm pretty sure you're made of it, kid.”

Unicron Morty stared to the ground, nervously wringing the hemline of his pastel pink shirt as he shifted his weight between feet. The design of a wide-eyed-Morty-face wrinkled up into each nervous movement.

Manager Rick had always cheekily teased him about being a _Morty Chaser,_ for wearing the shirt and Unicorn Morty would always change the subject with a mumbled soft blush. Morty anxiously stirred, before suddenly spilling out a stream of words that stumbled over each other in their urgency.

“I'msorryabout...earlier. I didn’t mean those things I said...” The Morty bravely looked up toward his manager with a worried expression. “...Y’know, about the Morty Mart.”

Manager Rick simply strode toward Morty, slung an arm around the teen’s shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug, careful to avoid the pastel appendage that swiveled in an archimedean arc beneath his throat.

“You didn’t have to do all this, kid...” Rick spoke softly in reassurance and felt Morty’s arms tense around his waist in turn. The earlier tension between them dissolved, and from his vantage point, Manager Rick couldn’t help but notice the length of Morty’s eyelashes. They were coated with a sheen of something that caught the light, but it didn’t look like makeup. Manager Rick smoothed a hand across Unicorn Morty’s back.

“Really, It’s okay...I’m sorry I forgot about today.”

Rick wondered if he’d pull a healthy sheen of glitter away with him when they parted, and smiled into the wild tangle of his silky Maine, before lifting a hand to ruffle the tuft of it on the back of Morty’s head.

As Rick relaxed into the embrace, his thumb momentarily brushed against the base of Morty’s horn causing the teen’s body to buck, nearly shanking Manager Rick’s eye. Morty’s knees momentarily gave out, as he expressed an involuntary sigh at the contact. He suddenly pushed himself away from Manager Rick, placing an awkward embarrassed hand between them.

“Aw Jeez. That’s...” Morty trailed, unable to find the words.

Manager Rick had always wondered what the deal with Morty's horn was: if it was some sensory organ or something closer to dead hair and nails on the human body. For weeks he’d refrained from asking purely out of scientific curiosity because all things considered, it really wasn’t any of his damn business (that and if he got a sexual harassment complaint filed against him at the Morty Mart, he’d be grounded from playing in his Silver Palm circles).

His lips drew into a surprised and equally embarrassed grin at the revelation, and he bit his tongue, deciding not to tease the poor kid whose face had flushed beyond purple and into an opalescent array of colors. His horn was glowing with a bright rosy hue, and glitter matching the color of his current emotion shook free from the locks of his hair like a glitter-bomb of surprise uniforce-boner-confetti.

 _That_ would explain the copious amounts of glitter that he’d been finding on freaking everything in the Morty Mart as of late. It practically fell out of nowhere, and now he knew why: it was practically growing and shedding from Morty’s body in real-time.

Manager Rick continued to observe the phenomena at a loss for what to do. He voyeuristically loved his dick as much as the next Rick, but as he watched Unicorn Morty’s awkward moment of magical puberty happening in real-time, Rick found himself suddenly grateful that his appendage wasn’t mounted on his forehead like a glowing neon sign on full display.

Earlier when Morty had been upset, the horn was just a regular a dull shimmery appendage, and Rick silently confirmed that must’ve only reacted to a certain kind of emotional stimulation. Rick suddenly cleared his throat, stopping himself just short of fantasizing about one of his employees.

Thankfully a portal noise interrupted their impromptu work meeting, and a Morty walked into the store with half-lidded eyes. He yawned as he reached for his apron and nametag from the employee hooks. Lifting a lazy hand in greeting as he passed, Sleepy Morty barely acknowledged their awkward moment as he made a beeline for the coffee station.

“Right on time, Sleepyhead.” Manager Rick teased the night-shift Morty, thankful he’d be able to rely on his accountability in the coming weeks. Occasionally, he fell asleep on the clock, but he always showed up on time, and always stuck around for a full shift.

Tomorrow, Manager Rick would make sure to switch the security cameras back on for him, but right now? He’d just clocked out and had one last night of freedom before overtime hell.

He slapped the Unicorn Morty across the back and pointed toward the front door.

“C’mon! Let's go find you a better job.”

“What?” The Morty tensed against him, before looking up, panic spreading across his features.

Sometimes, his employees had nervous breakdowns at work. Sometimes, they woke up on the wrong side of the bed and just needed to work through their shitty days on-shift. But the truth Manager Rick had glimpsed with Unicorn Morty was deeper than that. He knew that it wasn’t something he was going to get over.

Unicorn Morty was prepared to fully walk back the earlier statements he had made, and pretend they never happened, but Manager Rick couldn’t do that to Morty. Not after the teen had done his best to communicate what he really needed. Rick needed to gently push him from the metaphorical nest.

He pulled a glitter-covered hand away from Mortys back and transferred it to the teen’s shoulder as he reassured him.

“You heard me. I need a good reason to fire you.”

Before Morty could protest, Manager Rick had already made his way to the employee coat rack and was removing the glitter-strewn mess of “unicorn fur” that was Morty’s jacket. He snickered, tossing it to him.

“I called a few places ahead of time.”

· ✦ ·

“Do you go out to Silver Palm often?”

“Every chance I get.”

Rick gazed out through the hyperloop window, watching the Citadel pass by as the unit traveled into the underground tunnel connecting Mortytown & the Silver Palm District.

“So why do you stay in Mortytown?”

The muted silence of the Citadel Hyperloop had always felt surreal in its noise blocking ability. Between the congested sounds of hover traffic, citadel police sirens, and people living and working on the streets, Mortytown and Silver Palm were never fully quiet.

Rick had grown so accustomed to it over time, that he didn’t think he’d be able to function without the noise. He was grateful for the welcome distraction of the sounds of Radio Rick's Citadel top 40, playing over the intercom.

“I like to keep a work-life balance.” Rick casually answered, turning to look at the teen who was intently staring through the window on the opposite side of the hyperloop unit, waiting for Silver Palm to pan into view.

Silver Palm had its drawbacks, one of which was the insane cost of living. It was the place where every Rick and Morty wanted to be and even the District Mayor had run for office complaining the rent was _too damn high._

He could live and work in the entertainment district, but he didn’t want to spend all of his time watching others enjoy the District that he would be stuck working his ass off 24/7 just to afford. Living in Mortytown was cheap enough that it allowed him to still have fun on the weekends.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Silver Palm,” Unicorn Morty began, wrapping his knuckles nervously around the edge of the seat, “but I never had the uh. The guts, I guess. Because what if it isn’t everything I imagined it would be.”

Morty broke away from Rick’s gaze and stared with embarrassment toward the floor of the hyperloop unit. The way the teen went on about it, day after day in the Morty Mart, Rick hadn’t realized he’d never actually been. Not even once. He frowned. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea for Unicorn Morty after all. Silver Palm didn’t exactly go easy on Morty’s, but if the teen could make it out here, he could make it anywhere on the Citadel.

“What if it is? You’re never gonna know until you see it for yourself,” Rick challenged with a smile, “You nervous?”

Beside him, Morty swallowed and bobbed his head, but his horn didn’t signal his clearly visible energy levels. Unicorn Morty was a ball of energy, equally brimming with excitement and apprehension, and Rick couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He had glimpsed a younger version of himself in the wide-eyed Morty, and witnessing his earlier breakdown had made him unsurprisingly vulnerable.

“It’s like those wafers I’m always eating. You’re telling yourself that maybe it’s nicer to just keep dreaming about it.” With a careful side-eye, Rick caught Morty's eyes from the corners of his own.

There was a reason Simple Rick’s wafers flew off the shelves of the Morty Mart, and why Manager Rick himself ate them day-in and day-out. Simple Rick’s products were designed to be sold out of places like convenience stores: accessible, affordable, and cheap. Real consequential change, on the other hand, was anything but.

“Dreaming about the things you want is a lot different than chasing after them, Morty.”

Rick leaned forward to rest his chin over a folded pair of hands as he joined Morty in staring at the window across the way.

“New situations can be intimidating.” He continued, “You’re lookin' round and it's all scary and different, but y' know? Meeting them head-on. Charging into 'em? Chasing your rainbows? That's how you take something that only exists in your head and—and making it real. Because you’re responsible for realizing your own dreams...creating the magic in your own life."

“Aw Jeez.” Unicorn Morty’s cheeks blushed a slight yellow hue, and he tucked his feet beneath the seat, “You think I can really make it out here?”

“I do.” Rick said with complete conviction, “I-I mean—keep your head on your shoulders and be smart about it,” Rick cautioned, suddenly worried he was encouraging this naive Morty to dive into the deep end and get himself in trouble. “You gotta be realistic about what’s within _your_ realm of possibility. But yeah, You’ve got what it takes.”

Rick smiled at the teen’s stricken expression as his horn began to glow with a hint of emotion. He turned to Rick as his lips spread into a confident glowing grin, and Rick was overcome with a desire to share everything he had learned with Unicorn Morty. Rick wanted to help him succeed.

“if I've learned anything on the Citadel over the years,” Rick sighed as he shared the kind of knowledge that only came after it felt too little too late, “Chasing after shit like this only gets harder and harder with time. It’s ‘cause you’re only gonna get more and more jaded as you age.”

“I don’t think you’re jaded...” Unicorn Morty lifted his eyes to Rick’s. He’d read too much into his words.

“It’s taken a lot of hard work not to be,” Rick admitted with a sigh as he chewed his lip in thought. Morty anxiously combed his slender fingers through his locks of hair, shedding another mess of glitter onto the seat for some poor Rick or Morty to clean up.

Rick was starting to think the horn functioned more like antennae, having something to do with picking up on shared emotions. It seemed to glitter and glow whenever the emotions he was feeling resonated with someone close by.

“Are you at least...” Morty began, and his eyes nervously flitted away from Rick’s gaze, “Are you happy?”

Rick unashamedly shared with the teen how average his life goals were, “Happy isn’t something you just suddenly arrive at Morty...at least, not in the long-term. I’m chasin’ the dream of a full stomach, a reliable place to sleep, and bills that are paid on time. Maybe a used hover-scooter if I _really_ wanna get wild...”

The Hyperloop lifted out of the tunnel bringing the glittering cityscape of Silver Palm into full view through the windows. Rick dropped the conversation in favor of watching Unicorn Morty leap out from his seat and rush across the hyperloop unit.

With wide eyes, the teen excitedly pressed his face against the glass, and his head tossed wildly back and forth as he took in the view, unaware that the sharp tip of his horn was leaving a series of rainbow scratches against the glass windowpane.

“We’re here!” Morty glanced over his shoulder with excitement, and Rick stole a glance at his pager before rising from his seat. His earlier worries about Morty’s naivety dissipated as he watched the teen’s excitement only continue to grow.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that excited about something, and Rick was looking forward to living vicariously through Morty’s experience of it, tonight. The Hyperloop unit eased into Silver Palm’s station and as the doors slid open with a gentle beep, Unicorn Morty excitedly leapt from the unit into the embrace of the City.

Rick intentionally held himself back as he stepped after the teen in an unhurried pace. He wanted to watch the sight of Unicorn Morty, taking in the magic of the surrounding cityscape for the first time as they stepped out of the station and into the city’s nightlife.

Silver Palm was the district in the Citadel that never slept, and it’s colorful hues bathed the moving figures under its dream-like spell. The sudden eruption of noise and movement clashed around them in a cacophonous symphony, and Morty’s pace slowed as he set foot into it.

Rick watched on and guessed that Morty hadn’t imagined the scent of palm trees lining the streets or the blinding effulgent colors of the numerous lights and buildings. Morty closed his eyes to listen to the sound of street music as it freely traveled on the warm, salty night breeze. He opened them to take in the sight of the moon which had set itself against the District’s horizon.

He stood still on the sidewalk as the current of Ricks and Mortys wove around him, and transfixed, Morty’s hand stretched out to touch the ethereal lights threading through the sky. Glitter shimmered against his skin, and his hair caught the light glowing pink at the edges in a soft halo as the blush spread through his cheeks and eyes to match. Glowing with overwhelmed emotions his pastel-hued horn refracted the surrounding colors, and Morty’s mouth fell open in awe as he took in the world he had always imagined, but for the first time in his life, he was experiencing in reality.

Rick experienced the moment though Morty’s eyes and saw a vision of himself from a lifetime ago. A beaming smile spread across the teen’s face as he turned back to face Rick, too overwhelmed to laugh. A burst of excitement, wonder, fear, and awe swept across his face in a matter of moments, then suddenly, his eyes glistened. His lip quivered, and Morty broke into tears.

Manager Rick quickly rushed to his side, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

Through a series of sputtering sounds, Morty attempted to explain.

“It’s real.”

Rick lowered himself onto a knee, and at Morty’s eye level, he reached out and lifted the teen’s cheek before brushing a shimmering tear away from it with his thumb.

“Yeah, It’s real.” Rick echoed, staring into the opal colors shifting in Morty’s eyes.

Unicorn Morty clung to his jacket, as the nervousness returned and he was suddenly intimidated by how _real_ everything was.

Rick asked Unicorn Morty for his phone, and when he handed it over to him, Rick pulled Morty into a tight side-hug as he snapped a quick #SilverPalmSelfie (before Morty could strike some fake-ass pose). Morty excitedly retrieved his phone to look at their photo, growing emotional all over again, as he promised to email it to Rick.

Rick beamed. He wanted Morty to remember this moment.

“Fucking tourists!”

A Rick passerby shouted at them as he was made to walk around them on the busy street.

· ✦ ·

“Aw Jeez, you guys planning to party hard tonight?"

Their Yellow Cab driver glanced into his rearview mirror as he tried to make casual conversation with his pair of passengers. Unicorn Morty froze at the question, and Rick could tell the teen hadn’t even _considered_ that Rick might have invited him to go drinking after work hours. He laughed at the teen’s expression and shook his head to reassure him that it wasn’t what they’d come out for.

Rick liked his alcohol as much as the next Rick, but there was a time and place to drink responsibly and he was already enjoying Morty’s company too much to risk forgetting it.

"Nah, It’s an expensive habit to fund and I’m a cheapskate.” Rick replied, “Don't drink like I used to."

Silver palm was an exercise in self-discipline. When he’d first arrived on the Citadel, Rick was all about the parties, but over time, the initial allure of constant access to an ever-present flow of substances on the Citadel just stopped doing it for him. He’d stood watch over way too many Ricks and Mortys while they puked their guts out—laughing or crying all the while at their own stupidity. Once, he’d been with a Rick who got so spun from partying that he forgot his own name.

Rick already dealt with enough day-to-day stress at work, so when he clocked out, he liked to keep the partying down to old-man-curfew levels in his mellowed-out-age. He was still all about certain kinds of Citadel play parties: the weirdness and the “self-exploration” that exploring an alternate lifestyle on the Citadel invited. But even then, he eventually realized that it wasn’t an escape from his Citadel life.

“Aw Jeez, I hear ya on that,” The cab driver laughed in agreement with Rick’s thoughts as he pulled up to the curb of the Lucky Star, “Some Ricks and Mortys really don’t know when to stop out here. Can’t even give me their address to get ‘em home...I ripped out the carpets in here for a reason, Y’know?”

Rick paid the Yellow Cab driver, thanking him as he and Unicorn Morty stepped out onto the busy sidewalk of Ricardo Güey. Morty tugged on Rick’s windbreaker, excitedly pointing to the large geometric building in front of them. White paint absorbed the colors of the changing neon spotlights, casting pink and blue colors over the surrounding tropical foliage. The exterior of the art deco building was lined with rows of palm trees, while bright neon lights lined the way into the party. The sounds of bombastic 80’s music rhythmically danced its way into the street.

Framing the entrance, the large flashing shape of a star rose with the sequential pattern of changing lights, and messily scrawled across the building’s face, the lipstick font glowed with the unapologetic presence of Madonna’s sass: _The Lucky Star._

“Hey, Morty! This place might be your Lucky Star!” Rick joked to Unicorn Morty as they trutted up to the entrance. A pair of drunk Mortys stumbled out of the entrance past them as they approached, and Rick watched Morty’s gaze follow them with curiosity. Drinks had been spilled over their skin-tight layers of clothing, and the pair giggled as they slung arms around each other’s shoulders, helping themselves down the busy street.

“Aw Jeez, Rick. Am I gonna… Do I have to drink?” Unicorn Morty nervously glanced toward Rick, who frowned at the conforming thoughts of peer pressure already setting in over the teen. Rick had been in such a rush to make it to Silver Palm before rush hour hit that he hadn’t given Morty any version of _The Talk_. He reached out and cupped Morty’s cheek as he worked to remedy that.

“Hey, listen to me, Morty.” He made sure that he had Morty’s full, undivided attention before continuing, “This district never sleeps. ‘N’ if you’re out here, it’s gonna try ‘n’ pull you in a lot of directions. The most important thing you need to know is this: _you never, under any circumstance,—_ and it doesn’t matter what—have to do something you don’t wanna do.”

“Aw jeez. Okay. Thanks.” Unicorn Morty let out a sigh of relief, thanking the agency, Rick had given him permission to have.

“‘N’ If anyone out here does anything that makes you uncomfortable—in any way—you gotta speak up. Or just—stab ‘em in the throat with that horn of yours.”

“Aw Jeez...” Unicorn Morty tightened the fluffy jacket around himself and nodded with the promise to do his best. Rick patted his cheek, before pulling his hand away.

“Alright, Ponyboy. Let’s get you to your interview!”

Rick waved toward the blue haired-bouncer guarding the front doors in full-80’s-themed-getup. He offered a smile, nodding in recognition of him as Rick pulled Morty past the line and through the front doors (being a regular in Silver Palm _did_ come with it’s perks).

“Ah, nothing like the smell of human bodies to get the blood pumping!”

Rick joked about the scent that no club in Silver Palm (or the Citadel for that matter) was ever truly free of. Wherever high functioning alcoholics could be found, the lingering trail of their alcohol-sweats was never far behind. Like the smell of alcohol itself, it was one of those acquired senses. Overtime, Unicorn Morty would learn to seek it out or avoid it entirely.

Dance Music bombarded their senses as the pair stepped into the Lucky Star, and Rick’s eyes followed the teen as fluorescent changing lights bounced across his continuously shifting expressions.

Unicorn Morty didn’t know what he wanted to do in Silver Palm. The wide-eyed teen had just dreamed of being part of it. And while he was already a natural fit Rick knew how cutthroat the business side of Silver Palm’s hustle was. But he was also aware that he was a Rick, and the power he had to advocate for the kid. If Rick could lend Morty a hand and get him into a place like this, then he’d sleep easier knowing Morty was out here.

Rick _was_ jaded: realistic enough to understand the number of ways in which Silver Palm could mercilessly suck the magic out of Unicorn Morty if he wasn’t careful. He’d met a lot of Ricks and Mortys; stars who’d crashed and burned after enjoying only a brief moment in the spotlight. They landed themselves in the night clubs that were _fucking depressing_ to step into.

The Lucky Star was one of the nicer establishments that hadn’t lost it’s sense of community and magic, and if this was something Unicorn Morty truly wanted, then he couldn’t afford to _not_ be smart about it.

Maybe it was selfish of him, but Rick wanted to give Morty the best this district had to offer, because if Unicorn Morty landed a job here, his star wouldn’t just rise. It would soar.

“Woah nelly! We’re here for the discothèque, _not_ the strip club!”

Pulled from his thoughts, Rick reached out just in time to grab the hemline of Unicorn Morty’s fur jacket, catching the teen just before he charged headfirst into the direction of the Lucky Star’s strip club. Rick redirected Morty’s attention toward the open bar, where they were scheduled to meet a fellow Manager Rick on shift who would be interviewing him.

Working at the Lucky Star would give Morty the opportunity to not only learn from some of the best who would actively help him discover his talents, but the klout alone would allow Morty the _choice_ of whatever kind of entertainment he wanted to pursue out here. In this district, that was an opportunity as rare as the Unicorn Morty he’d brought through its doors.

“Call me, beep me!” The manager called at them over his shoulder as he mixed a round of drinks,“143! Baby!”

Rick waved in acknowledgement, and cleared a path for him and Morty through the crowd that only thickened as they stepped closer to the source of alcohol in the club.

“143?” Morty clung to the back of Rick’s shirt as they moved through the noise of the crowd, “Is that your Dimensional ID?”

“Yeeeeah...It’s uh... It’s my alter when I'm not playing _manager_.” Rick looked over his shoulder to check on Morty, slightly blushing at the admission to his coworker. Riq was dancing from behind the circular bar in full drag, and Rick grinned wide as they approached. Big hair and Beer cans meant Morty was in for a treat.

“That’s Riq! He’s the queen we’re here to meet!” Rick shouted over the music at Unicorn Morty who took in the sight of Lucky Star’s mixologist, “Don’t call him a bartender. He’s a mixer!”

Riq danced to the beats of 80’s music while putting his knowledge of physics to preformative use. He juggled cocktail shakers, mixing glasses, and spoon strainers as he twirled napkins onto the bar and assembled a perfect line of drinks without spilling a single drop.

He froze with the beat of the music, and stole a quick glance toward Rick and Unicorn Morty as he blew a cocky kiss their way before dancing into the big finale. With a thrust, he bounced a laser torch off of his tight ass, catching it to ignite the crown jewel of his drinks on fire. The flammable liquor flashed over the bar, as the liquor and flame changed colors in a beautiful display of chemistry. 

Unicorn Morty jumped at the explosive finale, hiding himself behind Rick as the Morty Mart manager watched the free show Riq had given him. He bit his lip in arousal. A manager himself, there was _nothing_ sexier than a Rick who was _really competent_ at his job. It had been too long since he’d ordered a Pornstar Martini.

They’d been friends for a while in Silver Palm, but they’d been fucking longer. Riq’s personality was always more flamboyant when he was in drag, and tonight, Lucky Star’s Mixologist was wearing at least 6 inches of extra attitude and the fishnets to match. Rick’s eyes shamelessly traveled the length of leg, licking his lips at the thigh gap where Riq’s body contour suit began with an _absolute perfect fucking tuck_. 

“Thirsty?” Riq’s leaned over the counter with a shit-eating grin that was as big as his 80’s themed hair. He offered Rick a full view of his cleavage, framed by the sharp outline of his leather jacket’s power shoulder-pads. Riq loved putting clothes on, but he also had a thing for having them ripped off _just enough_ to fuck.

It had been too long since they’d last hooked up. The last time they parted, Rick had left the with an open invitation to beep his pager if he ever wanted to see if they could knock the beer-can-curlers out of Riq’s perm again. He leaned into Riq’s draw.

That night began with the same mixologist, sitting on Rick’s face while asking the same question of thirst.

After all, Riq was a mixer, and he _loved_ his job.

“With a tall glass like you? Goddamn. Always,” Rick hummed, caught up in their flirtatious interaction before remembering why he’d come. He suddenly cleared his throat, returning to his professional demeanor as he reluctantly put his Manager hat back on.

“But uh, gimme a raincheck. I’m still kinda on the clock.”

Riq poked his head around Rick’s body to get a good look at Unicorn Morty, and the teen nervously hid behind his chaperone.

“This the little Morty you called about?” Riq asked, grinning at the rare sight of a bashful presence in Silver Palm.

“He needs a sponsor to work here, right?” Rick leaned his elbow on Riq’s bar, extending his hand in a parody of an introduction. “I’m his Manager.”

“143. Baby,” Riq snorted as he exited and rounded the booth, “If he comes with _your_ recommendation, it’s pretty much a guarantee. But let’s take a look at him, anyway.”

Riq stepped into full view and Unicorn Morty’s purple blush swept across his cheeks as he caught a glimpse of the bare-legged fishnets. He quickly retreated his line of sight straight to the floor as Riq heels clacked right up to him.

Rick laughed, easing Morty into the interaction, “Think he lost his confidence at the sight of the inches you’re packing, baby. I mean. To be fair, I think we all have.”

“Mmm. It’s part of the appeal. Heh, eyes up here, baby!” Riq turned his attention back to Morty, and spread a squat to meet him at eye level, “What do you like to go by?”

Still clinging to Rick’s shirt, Unicorn Morty lifted his chin with an obedient but nervous swallow, and with a determined gaze he surprised both of the Ricks when he spoke his answer without a single nervous stutter.

“Unicorn Morty.”

Riq caught Morty’s chin with a sudden gasp and studied Unicorn Morty’s expression. He turned to Rick with surprise spreading across his own face, “I thought the horn was just costume! You didn’t tell me he was _exotic_!”

Riq released Morty’s chin as his voice pouted, “‘N’ I thought I was doing _you_ a favor.”

Rick cringed at the word as some instinctual desire to protect Morty from the world of himself stirred in his chest. Exoticized Mortys were a hot commodity in Silver Palm, and it was one of the reasons Rick wanted to make sure Unicorn Morty was gonna be alright if he started chasing his rainbows out here. The kid didn’t know enough to look out for himself when he practically had dollar signs painted on his back.

“May I?” Riq gestured toward Unicorn Morty’s horn, and Morty’s mouth fell open at the directness of it. He shifted backward as his blush deepened, and he nervously shook his head as the horn began to glow an embarrassed shade of pink.

“N-No please.” Unicorn Morty stammered with a rosy blush. Ric withdrew his hand with a silent nod, and instead placed a hand on Mortys shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Good job, Morty.” Riq praised, and the teen’s eyes opened in surprise, “Being able to set boundaries is important. _Especially_ if you’re gonna work here.”

Morty sputtered out an adorable thank you, not knowing how to handle the praise and Riq laughed before moving to his next question.

“You gotta preference or are you family-friendly?"

Unicorn Morty stared at Riq with a confused expression, "Y-you mean like _Full House_?"

"No, no, no, like _Too Many Cooks.”_ Riq laughed, “How deep in the gene pool are you willing to dive?"

Morty was lost. He stared at Riq with a blank expression before turning to Manager Rick for help. Rick suppressed his own chuckle, not wanting Morty to feel like he was being teased as he intervened.

“He’s asking what way you swing, kid. If you go for Ricks or Mortys."

"Oh. Aw Jeez. I'm. Uh. I think..." Morty sputtered, suddenly understanding that they were talking about his sexual preference as a renewed blush flushed across his cheeks. He smoothed over the design of his t-shirt with a renewed lilac blush. "Mortys...Mo-Mortysexual."

"Well, that makes things a bit safer…" Riq thought aloud, turning to Rick with a worried expression on his face as he rose back up from his squat. It wasn’t a question of whether or not The Lucky Star would hire Unicorn Morty. The only thing going through Riq’s mind as he exchanged glances with the Manager of the Morty Mart were the logistics of Unicorn Morty’s safety. _Especially_ until he developed a thicker skin for this industry.

“It’s why I brought him to you.” Rick explained. “He wants to be here, and he’s got the work ethic to go far... but he’s still just a Morty. Doesn’t know how sexualized exotic Morty’s are out here—I don’t wanna see him get in with some Suitcase Rick who promises him the empty universe.”

Riq nodded with a frown as the same Suitcase Rick came to mind. Miami's Rick was _exactly_ the kind they didn't want Unicorn Morty to get involved with out here. Morty glanced up between the two Ricks, politely listening to their conversation about him without interrupting, and eventually Riq looked down to Morty with a genuine smile.

“You've found yourself a Good Manager.” Riq admitted, letting an exhausted sigh at the amount of extra work he’d just taken on at the request of a friend. Riq was going to look after Unicorn Morty and take him under his wing. Of that, Rick was certain, and he was relieved to know that wherever Morty left after the Morty Mart, he’d be going somewhere better.

“He’s the best Manager!” Unicorn Morty agreed, and Riq jabbed a finger into Rick’s chest.

“You still owe me one.”

Rick smirked at the invitation. He was sure he'd find a way to make it up to Riq after hours. Unicorn Morty cock-blocked Rick's intent to get some eye-fucking foreplay in as he excitedly pointed in the direction of Lucky Star’s disco dance hall. From where they stood at the bar, Morty could see the circular spinning lights. A current of Ricks and Mortys on wheels that moved to the sounds of music like a giant glittering amoeba.

"Rick! Rick! Riccccckkk! Can we!?"

"Wait? You know how to roller boogie?" Riq asked with a piqued curiosity and Morty excitedly noded.

"Yeah! I skate all the time!” His soft opalescent eyes illuminated with his enthusiastic emotions. “Rick! C’mon! Dance with me! Please!"

Riq grinned wide, suddenly pleased with the new information about Unicorn Morty, and Rick was relieved to know that the manager’s job had just gotten a lot easier. Riq cocked a daring eyebrow toward Rick. He wanted to see what Morty could do.

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen you on _that_ side of the Lucky Star!"

"Oh, baby!" Rick shot himself a pair of finger guns as Unicorn Morty practically dragged him in the direction of the dance hall. "Allow me to make my debut!"

· ✦ ·

It had been longer than Morty had been alive since he'd last gone to a roller disco, and as he laced up his pair of striped skates, Rick hoped that dipping back into disco fever wasn’t gonna reawaken his superfreak love for Rick James and Bell Bottoms.

They sat on a bench of velvet fuschia upholstery which lined the circular dance hall. A few feet away, a glowing blue rail floated between their safe space on the carpeted floor, and the laqured action in the polished hardwood of the roller rink.

A large disco ball hung, center stage, and spun with the rotation of the Citadel skaters. The vibrations of music travelled through the wheels of Rick’s skates, and he swallowed at the intimidating sparkling rays of light that shifted across the dance floor.

Rick turned to Unicorn Morty, watching the pulsing beats of music shake swatches of glitter from his body. The emotional confetti caught the glittering lights like some kind of magic dust, causing the kid to glow.

He glanced down at himself, equally covered in a golden sheen of Unicorn Morty’s glitter, feeling like a little bit of Morty’s presence had rubbed off onto him, lending Rick his magic. Determined, Rick hoisted himself onto eight uneasy wheels, and immediately grabbed for the railing. Just like riding a bike. Maybe he should have tried stretching first. Fuck.

Beside him, Unicorn Morty was hastily pulling the pink shirt over his head as he prepared himself. He tossed the fabric aside as his skates tip-toed across the carpet, clacking in a cute little canter as he charged his shirtless way right up the edge of the rink. The glitter covering his chest and arms sparkled as their tiny metallic surfaces caught the shifting stage lights of the dance floor, and without a care in the Citadel, Morty let out an uncontainably excited squeal before gracefully pushing off into the current of dancers.

Majestic was the word that came to Rick's mind as he watched on, laughing at himself in comparison. He gave it his best for Morty, and rolled his weight forward into the "slow lane". Rick wobbled in place, beginning to suspect that in the entire universe, _this was the one instance_ where long legs had worked _against_ him.

“Nice pair, baby!” A Rick sporting a baby blue afro and fuschia sweatbands called out as he fluidly rounded Rick’s stiff frame, determined to prove that the amount of leg had nothing to do with it, and Rick’s eyes trailed after the disco skater’s own legs: from the bright magenta bands of his knee-high socks, all the way up to the senior citizen’s matching magenta booty shorts which put the man’s non-existent ass on full display as he skated on ahead.

Hotpants Rick glanced over his shoulder and winked at the obvious roller rookie who’d been caught staring at him, and Rick shamelessly bit his lip in turn and waved. That unapologetically confident knobby-knee-sock _boogie wonderland_ look that was going right in the spank bank when he got home. Maybe Unicorn Morty could be his disco wingman.

Morty had already traveled the entire perimeter of the roller rink and he pivoted on the polished surface to skate backward, weaving his legs in front of each other while waving to Rick as he passed by. The shirtless teen swayed to the upbeat tempo of the dance music and Rick bit his tongue in renewed determination and focus to dance with him.

He shuffled alongside the outer orbit of the disco’s action, determined to _at least_ find his center of gravity before the night’s end. Rick was sure that his body was going to remember how to do this _anytime now_ , but instead he lost his balance and rolled right onto his own non-existent ass.

Rick hissed into the lack of cushion, hoping the Lucky Star’s Mixologist had been too busy to have seen Rick’s graceless fall onto his tailbone.

Unicorn Morty slowed as he rounded the curve and approached him, but Rick waved him on, determined to let the teen enjoy himself. He was having fun, and they didn't have shit like this in Mortytown. He’d be damned if he’d let his inability to roller jam would ruin that.

Had the interview at the Lucky Star bombed, the roller rink had been Rick’s backup plan, but Rick was pleasantly surprised with himself that everything had gone better than expected.

Beaming, Unicorn Morty motioned for Rick to keep his eyes on him, and Rick offered two thumbs up as he butt-scooted his ass out of the stream of bodies. Wheels had never really been his thing. He kicked off his pair of skates before limping them back to the bench in a time out. He carefully eased himself onto the cushion, content to watch Unicorn Morty’s adventure from the sidelines.

So much for _his_ debut.

Unicorn Morty on the other hand, had really come out of his shell. Lost in his own universe, the shirtless Unicorn Morty orbited the disco ball, spreading his arms out wide as he moved them in sync to the thundering beats of music. His hips swayed in complete liberation as he danced, gliding with the flow of music as if the pair of skates had given him a pair of wings.

Rick openly gaped at Morty’s graceful footwork, watching the sinewy muscles ripple under the teen’s flesh as he moved. His lanky body was carried by a pair of unexpectedly powerful thighs, and they flawlessly maneuvered the weight beneath him with impressive flexibility. Unicorn Morty danced through space with a bright smile, making it look and feel effortless.

Rick blushed, suddenly intimidated by Morty’s charismatic presence, and shyly waved as the teen skated by once more. Morty pointed to him and flashed a glitter-freckled smile that was as dazzling as the disco ball glistening overhead. He then lifted his hand to his forehead and ran slender fingers through his glittering windswept hair. He tossed his head to flick the sweaty locks away from his iridescent opal eyes.

Rick let out a heavy sigh. It was a shame he preferred Mortys.

Morty wasn't out there on the dance floor to _perform_ or _entertain_ or even draw attention. He was a unicorn in every sense: an individual presence who didn’t have to be anything other than what it already was. Unicorn Morty wanted to do what he loved, and around that ambition, everything else would fall into place.

An effervescent laugh bubbled through Unicorn Morty's smile before bursting from his body in an uncontained wholesome as fuck squeal. His Unicorn horn suddenly and unapologetically glowed with the golden hue of his excitement as the afterimage of a rainbow spilled out, trailing like a banner in his wake.

Wholly immersed in his element, Unicorn Morty had transcended into a different plane. The original hint of shyness had vanished entirely from his demeanor, and completely carefree, the Morty let himself be taken by the music’s rhythmic beat. He danced, wholly unaware of the number of Ricks and Mortys who had slowed or stopped to watch him.

The display of Morty Magic only encouraged the crowd’s excitement as Unicorn Morty gained momentum on his wheels, and Manager Rick watched on with an _superfreak level of_ embarrassed blush, unsure if it was some kind of voyeuristic display to watch him, knowing what he knew about that horn.

Hotpants Rick was the first to join Morty, chasing after the Unicorn’s rainbow in an upbeat tempo, and soon after the entire disco hall had formed a dance line, moving in a rainbow of bodies behind him as the music played on.

Unicorn Morty leapt into the air, overflowing with excitement. He touched the tips of his fingers to the tips of his skates, and the crowd went wild as they hollered and cheered him on with thunderous applause. He crouched to the floor, then threw up his hands with a cheer of his own, sending off a wave of raised hands that partied in his magical wake.

Even Rick had left the bench just to get closer to the moment. He leaned against the glowing rail, unable to help the beaming proud-grandpa-smile that spread across his face as he watched on. The Morty Mart had its own kind of charm, but never had Rick seen Unicorn Morty _truly happy_ in the way that he was now, completely confident in his own Morty skin.

The Lucky Star would love and welcome and celebrate the Morty for everything that was unique and special about him, and his Unicorn horn–a strange magic of both sexual and symbolic–was loud and unapologetic about its penetrating presence as Morty embraced his new-found freedom to the fullest. He expressed himself through the art of roller disco.

And as his entire being glowed with a slightly golden hue, and as Morty’s rising star began to undoubtedly shine, Rick couldn’t help but notice how it rubbed off on others, and encouraged everyone around him to shine as well.

What a magical magical debut.

Manager Rick's chest tightened with a number of complex emotions as he realized their time together in the Morty Mart had come to an end. Today had been full of firsts for Unicorn Morty however, and Manager Rick knew he’d never forget it.

He’d never forget being able to watch Morty find his pride.

· ✦ ·

_Another day, another dollar._

Following the excitement of the Morty Pride, traffic in the Morty Mart was uncharacteristically dead. Manager Rick didn’t mind however. He’d barely slept himself. He stared at the magazine in his hands, trying to finish the _Ricking Stones_ feature story about Rick Jagger, but his thoughts kept drifting to Unicorn Morty as the light continued to annoyingly catch on the polished floor of the Morty Mart.

He wasn’t used to it being so clean. He glanced down to the lingering glitter that had practically been superglued to his own skin, and he smiled, grateful that some of Morty had rubbed off on him.

He smiled at the memory of Morty’s first day of work as he stared at the exact spot where they had danced to the sound of the Citadel Radio, singing into their broom handles. He was glad that their adventure had come full circle with music and dancing and laughter.

_Guess you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone._

One of life’s bittersweet moments was realizing how much he was going to miss a moment as it unfolded in front of his eyes. He glanced at the photograph he’d printed out on some shitty office paper and taped next to the cash register.

There were no dream jobs in Mortytown, and Morty Mart was no exception, but the Manager of the small convenience store glanced around the space and held onto the reasons why he loved his job. He hoped that wherever life took him, that Unicorn Morty would be able to find that day-to-day happiness. If he could spend it in Lucky Star’s discothèque, Rick doubted that Unicorn Morty was ever gonna have to work a day in his life.

_Morty pressed himself up against Rick’s arm, fighting sleep as he watched the magic city disappear from sight through the Hyperloop window. They had both stayed out way later than Rick had wanted to, but they were having so much fun that Rick didn’t want the night to end._

_He’d decided that he’d think about the amount of sleep he’d lost out on tomorrow when he had do deal with it. Morty yawned, tugging on Rick’s windbreaker sleeve as he began to nod off with the gentle bob and sway of the unit._

_"Thank you, Rick." Morty’s eyelashes fluttered up to Rick as he sleepily mumbled, "For believing in me today. Y’know, before I believed in myself."_

_“You’ve got something special, kid. Some kind of Morty magic.” Rick tightened his arm around Morty’s shoulder in a hug. “Don't let anyone take it from you."_

_Rick couldn't help but worry for whatever Morty’s unknown future in Silver Palm held. He was concerned about how the teen might have taken his advice to be a little more reckless and unafraid to let his freak flag fly at the Lucky Star. Rick himself had been more glam than glitter at that age, but their experiences of coming into their own hadn’t been so far apart._

_Looking back, the only things Rick regretted were the things he didn’t do._

_“Aw Jeez. I guess I’m fired, huh?” Morty muttered the half-asleep realization into Rick’s shoulder, and Manager Rick was thankful Morty was dozing off in his arms. He was growing soft in his old age, and Rick felt his eyes grow wet at the sudden verbal acknowledgment._

_“Yeah,” Rick tried his best to hide the emotion in his voice. He smoothed a thumb across Morty’s shoulder, “But don’t sweat it. Nobody ever died wishing they had worked more.”_

_Rick wrapped his other arm around Morty, and pulling him further against his chest in a tight hug._

_“I’m gonna miss you. Wh-when you get famous out there. Don't forget where you're from."_

_Morty’s horn had dulled at the sudden heavy emotion weighing over him, and his lip wobbled in mutual recognition of Rick's unspoken emotion._

_“Y-You promise you’ll come out to see me at the Lucky Star?”_

_Morty’s own iridescent eyes lifted to Rick’s, and Rick instinctually ruffled the hair on the teen’s head before tucking his chin down to gently plant a soft kiss at the base of Morty’s horn._

_“Every chance I get.”_

_Morty’s horn immediately blushed into a rosy pink glow, and suddenly awake and embarrassed by the gesture. Morty buried his face into Rick’s chest, unintentionally jabbing Rick in the neck with the point of his pastel horn._

_“Ow, fuck!”_

_Rick jerked away from the sudden sharp sensation and pressed his finger to the jugular vein that had just nearly been shanked. Caught up in the moment, Rick had gotten carried away. (Ignoring Morty’s freshly-established boundaries while he was at it. Grade A+ grandparenting, Rick)._

_He pursed his lips, blushing in embarrassment as Unicorn Morty lifted a cute-as-fuck pout to him. He could dream._

_But, yeah. Served him right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Morty’s are HUMAN:** I just really wanted to do a story about Morty Pride. The social and political unrest in the Citadel gets so dark when I think about it at length because the imbalance of power between Rick and Morty naturally extends into Citadel Society. In thinking about what Pride Month means to me, I wanted to explore a story on the Citadel about the communities of Ricks and Morty that form in support of each other. I wanted to write a story about Morty learning how to become comfortable in his own skin, and finding an environment that doesn’t try to change him into a “Normal Morty”. 
> 
> I also wanted to use Manager Rick’s perspective so that he could check his Rickledge and be a Morty ally. He is a Rick, aware of the power he has on the Citadel to open doors for Morty, and he uses it to advocate for him. 
> 
> **Hotpants Rick: Disco Rick** [He has a name (and a playlist).](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6dfpgndMDMjwKZixa63r1E?si=wmhVUF4SQxGZWS29OzxFaQ)
> 
> **Unicorn Morty:** Unicorns have always been a symbol of freedom, magic, purity or heart and healing. He’s perfect for a story about Morty Pride. [Super Unicorn Morty’s ](https://pocketmortys.net/mortys/rock/107-super-unicorn-morty)character design is a total nod to the disco movement of the 1970s that was as important to gay history as it was fabulous. In this fic, Unicorn Morty has not fully come into his full Magic Morty XXL look, but rest assured, it’s gonna happen (I’m furry trash and need me some of that feral magic unicorn horse-cock fucking). 
> 
> **Disco fever:** [Unicorn Morty has a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/qgd6gt9y4l98ubsslngy6a3ue/playlist/48XMl4CBC7KYqIyEHWgXkC?si=_WSNTXYYQo222-BHe2A45Q) dedicated to his disco dance nights. He’s gonna run the dance floor at the Lucky Star. 
> 
> **Roller Boogie:** [Nods to this classic movie.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vprZhrFNL_U) Tell me this doesn’t look like a good time. 
> 
> **Lucky Star:** This 80’s themed dance club is in a few other [Starry AU fics. ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/STARRYAU/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=lucky+star&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&collection_id=139130)
> 
> **Manager Rick’s is a basic 90’s bitch:** That is all. He has a Motorola pager, and messages in [code](https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/samir/11-pager-codes-that-you-need-to-know). He wears colorblock windbreakers. He regularly hooks up with Ricks, and if he has an addiction it’s sugar and Simple Ricks. 
> 
> **The Rent is too Damn High:** This is a reference to Rick Guilt Rick from the Citadel episode, which is a nod to this [meme.](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/the-rent-is-too-damn-high-jimmy-mcmillan)
> 
>  **Freedom:** George Michael quit the band Wham!, and ended his relationship with the record label as he embraced his own public image as out and proud. [This song was written about that moment.](https://www.biography.com/news/george-michael-freedom-90-song-music-video) And I thought it was perfect for Unicorn Morty quitting the Morty Mart to chase his rainbows.
> 
>  **I’m Coming Out:** At the height of the homophobic “Disco Sucks” campaign, Motown superstar Diana Ross sang a tribute to her loyal gay fans. [The rest is history. ](http://hifimagazine.net/blog/?p=11609#)
> 
> **Stab Him in The throat:** [This Official Rick and Morty Gem. ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Iyg4cndWUYABehA0pvwPs?si=W5pmIYf0TfKpWpXX2kR9yw)For as much as Manager Rick talks about respecting boundaries and Morty’s sexuality, he still tries to make a move on him. Ahah It reminds me of this song. I think Morty does like Rick a lot, and maybe is the first Rick he’s even remotely thought about in a sexual way. Maybe I'll post a follow up.

**Author's Note:**

> ### The Starry Citadel AU
> 
> [✦ Fic Art & Endnotes](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/24-7.html)   
>  [✦ Starry AU Homepage](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/index.html)   
>  [✦ Starry AU Citizens](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/citadel-citizens.html)   
> 
> 
> ### Kudos & Comments = ❤ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudo, comment, and subscribe. Check out the other works in the Starry AU.


End file.
